He had loved her
by Modern Day Princess
Summary: " I am a hopeless romantic too", he whispered, readjusting the tone of his voice to reflect intimacy, secrecy.   Blair tilted her head upward and reached the level of his gaze. " Who knew" Her cherry lips met his pale red". Very fluffy Chair. AU.


**A/N : **This is a sequel to _Paris When It Defies The Death of Love. _But you don't need to have read that story to understand this one. Although I do recommend it , of course :)

Reviews are greatly appreciated !

**He had loved her**

He liked being around her. It was one of those things that gave him peace, calm gladness of heart. He began to see that only small moments mattered, little details counted. The meeting of their eyes, the touching of their hands...ordinary occurrences, yet so cherished by him. When he was with her, the surrounding world faded into the background, insignificance. His life blossomed with new-found meaning.

She missed those eyes of his, deep penetrating brown. It seemed like he could look through her, read her heart perfectly. At times she was afraid of his immense knowledge of her, his immaculate ability to identify her feelings, thoughts. She had forgotten how easy it was to be around him, how there was no need to pretend. It was different, refreshing.

_That was all he knew—all he could hope to unravel of the story. The mute lips on the pillow refused him more than this—unless indeed they had told him the rest in the kiss they had left upon his forehead. Yes, he could now read into that farewell all that his heart craved to find there; he could even draw from it courage not to accuse himself for having failed to reach the height of his opportunity._

He could see the mist in her hazel eyes as she read this aloud to him. She was perched on a bed beside him, Edith Wharton's _The House of Mirth _on her knees. He didn't realize how sensitive her heart was, how sad romantic tales affected her. He smiled at her appreciatively, knowingly. He realized how much he cherished her presence.

" I am sorry", she said," this was probably the wrong choice. You never liked bitter sweet romances".

" That's true", he responded, still looking intently at her, " but I do now."

" Well, then it's true that accidents change people".

He didn't know if she intended her statement as an expression of irony or frivolousness. She wasn't one to be direct and concise, he loved this about her. She made him think, notice things he wouldn't otherwise see.

" You look beautiful", he confessed. His words seemed to surprise her. She raised her pensive eyes from her book and returned his gaze. The corners of her full mouth trembled slightly, she resisted a smile. He wanted to run a finger through these pouty cherry lips.

" Thank you", she answered simply. She didn't know how to act in such intimate setting, her motel room, alone with him. Yet, she was the one who offered, subconsciously sought an opportunity to spend time with him. After his accident, she wanted a confirmation, assurance of his existence. Sometimes she thought that he was all she had.

" Why are you looking at me like that?"

She heard the words leave her lips and regretted them. He still inspired the young girl in her, imbued her with that nervous state of heart attributed to youths in love. His deep brown eyes had an immediate, undeniable effect on her.

" Because I cannot not look at you".

He smiled , his usual teasing inviting smile. He always loved looking at her, watching her. It brought him inner peace, love. Blair Waldorf never ceased to hold him, amaze him.

* * *

Her curls gently brushed against his shoulder. He felt her pleasing warmth, her skin on his. He stroked her soft back, kissed her head which rested on his strong chest. The pink hue of sunset outside her window gave off a brightness that filled the room through the half-open shutters. Chuck didn't realize how late it was, how the evening transformed into night. The moments of the night rushed past him, leaving him breathless, captivated. One moment he was hungrily observing her, the next-he was passionately kissing her cherry coloured lips. It was a whirlwind, a torch of life.

" Why do you like that novel so much?" he inquired curiously. His sudden question didn't astonish either of them; their intimacy was always of physical and emotional nature. This powerful aspect elevated their relationship, grounded it in strength.

" It is about true love and sacrifice", Blair stated thoughtfully.

" But two people who were meant for each other do not end up together", Chuck challenged her. He wanted to learn how her intricate soul worked, how it chose what it admired.

Blair shifted her rich head slightly, her thick strands trailing down his arm. Chuck forced her to question things; she loved that about him. With him, it was never black or white, simple or complicated. It was just interesting, thrilling.

" I know", she agreed," but they had their love. Even though they did not end up with each other, they experienced what it was like to be in love."

He kissed her small ear. " You are a hopeless romantic."

" I never said I was not".

" Can I let you in on a secret?"

Blair smiled, a smile reminiscent of his. " Are you sure you want to do that? Your secret might not be safe with me."

Chuck tugged at the ends of her hair playfully. " I am aware."

" Then do go on."

" I am a hopeless romantic too", he whispered, readjusting the tone of his voice to reflect intimacy, secrecy.

Blair tilted her head upward and reached the level of his gaze. " Who knew".

Her cherry lips met his pale red amidst the pink hue of sunset.

* * *

" You don't have to do this", she warned him, raising herself on her elbows. " I cannot promise you to be serious."

" Always honest, Waldorf", Chuck informed her, taking the book from her hands. He noted the sparkle in her hazel eyes, glittering expectation engraved in their expressiveness. He would not disappoint her; the night was a whirlwind, a mysterious force that emboldened.

_He saw that all the conditions of life had conspired to keep them apart; since his very detachment from the external influences which swayed her had increased his spiritual fastidiousness, and made it more difficult for him to live and love uncritically. But at least he had loved her-had been willing to stake his future on his faith in her- it was the moment of love, this fleeing victory over themselves, which had kept them atrophy and extinction, which in her, had reached out to him in every struggle against the influence of her surroundings, and in him, had kept alive the faith that now drew him penitent and reconciled to her side._

Chuck put down the book with a long breath. His deep eyes still kept the image of black letters attached to white surface of worn paper; the words carried much meaning. It was as though his senses re-awakened from slumber. He was Chuck Bass, a powerful man who did not engage in accessing feelings, emotions. Well, he was _that _man, until she entered his rather bleak life. _She _was the girl who felt, lived through her serene emotions as easily as one could in the mundane stream of life. From her heartfelt admiration of Audrey Hepburn, interest in art and love for great literature, Blair Waldorf was one of those rare individuals that strike us and change us when we least know it. She had done it to him, without imposition, awareness. All it took was her tender love.

She searched his thoughtful eyes. " That was a very good reading. I r_eally _felt it."

That was the truth. He surprised her with his knowledge of the subtle and gallant narration. He had a gift for making her heart beat a little faster.

Chuck smiled at her; this time it was a full, warm smile. He seldom produced it, yet it happened subconsciously. " I know why you love it."

Blair shifted closer to him, her slim legs grazed his rough ankles. He put his arms around her shoulders, feeling her warmth.

" Chuck?" she asked softly.

He turned his attentive eyes to her. He sensed her concern, eagerness.

" Will we end up like Lily and Selden?" she extended her question, hesitantly, fearfully. It was not like her to feel doubt, but the sweet moments of the night seemed to take hold of her. She did not want for the magic to dispel, disappear with the brightness of dawn.

" No", was his firm response. That was the truth; he was wholeheartedly intent on keeping her in his embrace for life.

Chuck took her delicate face in his hands and kissed her warm forehead. " I love you".

He had uttered it once before, and he was sure he would utter it again and again. Yet, with each time, the words would become more powerful, the feeling more overwhelming. He was sure of it.

He _had_ loved her.


End file.
